


With You

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Incest, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Relationship(s), Sherlock Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock uses a dating app to catch a serial killer. Mycroft creates a fake profile to spy on him. The two develop a online relationship: Sherlock is dating a man named Michael, who is actually Mycroft catfishing him.





	1. Chapter 1

"You've been visiting Eurus, correct?"

"Mhm." Sherlock noises as he continues texting. Either he is using the device to avoid talking or he is genuinely distracted. At least the conversation is going well. They haven't talked in months. For Mycroft any response will do as long as his brother is alive and communicating. Mycroft might be over protective, but at least he cares.

"And what about John?"  
"Girlfriend."  
"Little Rosie?"  
"Living."  
"And you've been doing well?"  
"Mm."  
"I see."

Theres a long moment of silence as Sherlock looks up from his phone. The expression on his face says it all. He knows what discussion Mycroft is about to bring up.

"You've gained weight." Sherlock says, trying to change conversation.

But Mycroft isn't easily fooled.

"Have I?" He raises a eyebrow.  
"Four pounds."   
"How have you been handling things?"  
"And your tie looks atrocious." Sherlock makes a face and goes back to texting.

Mycroft frowns. It seems Sherlock isn't willing to talk so he drops the conversation. Instead he studies Sherlock's hands for a while until it occurs to him what his brother is doing on his phone.

"Who are you talking to?"  
"It's for a case." Sherlock quickly explains.  
"You are using a dating app."  
"Only for a murder case, Mycroft."  
"A app for singles looking to mingle with other singles."  
"Precisely."

Mycroft stares dumbfoundedly. There's no way Sherlock would use a dating app for that reason but the thought of Sherlock having a dating app is just strange. It's so weird and makes Mycroft feel odd.

"And what are you looking for?" Mycroft leans in his chair with a curious look. Because even though Sherlock has already declared it is only for a case Mycroft needs to hear it confirmed. Is he seeing someone? Who is he seeing?

Sherlock is about to say something but the door opens. Its John.

"Oh Hi Mycroft."   
"Hello again Dr. Watson."  
"Sherlock didn't say you were...sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
"Not at all."

"Indeed, Mycroft here was just leaving, weren't you brother dear?"

Mycroft looks at Sherlock. He smiles, but as he gets up from his chair the expression on his face disappears.

The thought of Sherlock in a relationship is irritating. He won't stand for this!  
As soon as he can Mycroft heads home and downloads the app.

* * *

 

Username: dontbeboring   
Name: Sherlock  
Age: 27   
Interested in: men  
Relationship status: single  
Looking for: casual

Sherlock's profile hasn't been completed for specific reasons, Mycroft assumes. Which is a good sign Sherlock isn't giving any information away. He wouldn't want to reveal his true identity while working on a case.

At least he isn't using it for dating. God, Mycroft can't even imagine.

Sherlock would do anything to solve a murder so it should come as no surprise he'd do something like this but Mycroft is still trying to process the whole situation.

If it wasn't for a case, what would he use it for, Mycroft wonders as he scrolls through Sherlock's profile. There are pictures of him, some not so flattering ones from a year or two ago, and a few recent ones that Mycroft knows he didn't take by himself. John must've helped him.

Then there's one Mycroft recognizes. It's a photo of them, except Mycroft has been entirely cut out. He remembers the day it was taken and even though he is no longer in the picture it is truly surprising Sherlock kept it.

Mycroft reads below where other users have left comments and each one has a response. Apparently Sherlock has been more active on the app than he thought.

Hotgirl: Hi <3  
Dontbeboring: Your husband is coming home in three minutes.

StacyM: Love the picture!  
Dontbeboring: If you've been messaging Catlover53 I recommend you block them immediately.

XxkawaiicutiexX: ;)  
Dontbeboring: underage, reported.

Sherlock seems to be the center of everyone's attention and it's no wonder. Sherlock is attractive. It's obvious why anyone would be into him. Luckily Sherlock doesn't seem interested in any of them.

Suddenly Mycroft's suspicions raise as he comes across a deleted conversation in the comments between Sherlock and another user called, "dreamcatcher." Maybe this is the killer? He goes to check their profile but apparently their account is private.

Mycroft leans back in his chair and ponders what he should to do. If dreamcatcher is the killer would it be right to get involved? Maybe not but if something happens to his brother he should be there to protect him.

Before he has the chance to fill out his profile his phone rings. It's a call from Sherlock.  
Mycroft exits out of the app and answers it as calm as he can.

"Yes?"

"What are you up to?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Mycroft is curious if Sherlock knows what he is doing.

"I need you for dinner."

Mycroft raises his eyebrows. Dinner? For what occasion? Sherlock never asks him for dinner.

"I require assistance...for a case! John won't come."

"I see. Are you sure it isn't because you miss talking to your dear brother?"

"Shut up mycroft!"

Mycroft chuckles at the everyday insult and shakes his head when he hears Sherlock end the call. He suspects things are getting better between them but with Sherlock there is no telling.

Whatever reason Sherlock has asked him for, and Mycroft is highly suspicious, he can only hope this dinner goes well. Until then he might as well complete his dating profile.

"Profile." Mycroft murmurs, correcting himself and cringing at the dreaded D word. 

It does feel weird since he isn't using the app for the purpose of actually dating. The concept is so stupid and quite frankly he can't understand it. He can't even remember the last time he went on a date. 

Does this mean he will have to talk to people? Obviously he'll be trying to talk to Sherlock, that is, if he isn't found out and blocked immediately. So it will only be talking, Mycroft supposes. It's not like anyone is forcing him into a relationship.

Theres nothing wrong with making a account on a dating app for the purpose of spying on your little sibling. He tells himself. It's not like hes not snooping around or being nosy, he's just a concerned big brother looking out for the well being of his little brother.

He finishes his profile and without a second thought sends Sherlock a friend request.   
He doesn't even question how bad of an idea this could be.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been doing something." Sherlock stares. Both of them are completely ignoring the waiter beside the table.

"And what would that be?" Mycroft says innocently. Sherlock is right. Mycroft has been doing something and it isn't good.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sherlock squints his eyes. Why can't he figure this out? It should be easy to tell what his brother is up to. The fact that he can't only makes what he is doing twice as suspicious. No, make that ten times.

"Its no secret isn't it?" Mycroft says as he gives Sherlock a smile. It's a face that reads 'I'm better than you because I know something you don't' and it irritates Sherlock every time. He is enjoying this isn't he? Playing smart and looking smug with that stupid face. Why does he have to be so perfect?

Maybe he's too perfect, Sherlock loses himself in a daze of thought. Mycroft is so amazing that it hurts to think about it.

"Excuse me?" The waiter is trying to get their attention now. They've been bickering for ten minutes and have put off ordering to continue their conversation. "Do you need a while or have you decided now?"

Sherlock looks off in the distance. If he can focus his gaze elsewhere Mycroft's face won't be as distracting. He tries staring at a plant. Boring.

"Yes." He hears Mycroft say and glances at him.

He doesn't mind his brother is ordering for him. It's not like he planned to eat anything. All he wanted was to get out of the house and see him. What else could he do? Call him up and say hey big bro lets hang out? Ew no. Mycroft would happily decline that offer.

"I hope dinner is on you." Sherlock murmurs as the waiter walks off with their menus. Mycroft smiles directly at him and Sherlock quickly glares away. No, he definitely wasn't staring.

"Why I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"You've known me your whole life you already know not to expect anything."

"Is that why you invited me here? Free dinner? Or is it because you enjoy my company?"

"Don't be stupid." Sherlock shakes his head. Their eyes instantly meet and somehow he gets lost in them. Mycroft looks so cool and intimidating. He forgets how long they've been staring until suddenly something brushes against his leg.

He takes about two seconds to realize what it is and he makes sure to give it a heavy kick. Its Mycroft's foot.

Somehow the staring turns into two minutes of Sherlock giggling, Mycroft being a nuisance, and both of them kicking each other under the table. Unfortunately the fun ends as the waiter returns and Mycroft hisses at him to shut up and behave.

Sherlock smirks, satisfied and knowing that Mycroft is fed up with his nonsense.

Mycroft politely smiles and thanks the waiter. The waiter winks and leaves but something about their interaction makes Sherlock feel a little upset. No, not upset, the word jealousy best suits it.

"So he likes you." Sherlock blurts out.

"Really? Did it take you that long to notice?"

"He was hitting on you." Sherlock frowns and crosses his arms. Yes it did take him that long to notice and no that moronic waiter does not have the right to hit on him.

"You look surprised."

"No one does that."

"You'd be even more surprised. People are attracted to me."

"No they aren't." Sherlock chuckles. This is a complete lie.

"I don't like him." Mycroft wrinkles his face in disgust. Oh that's good news.

"Of course you don't. He's not your type." As if Sherlock even knew what type of guys Mycroft was into.

"And what would that be?" Mycroft challenges.

Sherlock studies him. Blonde? Short? Maybe someone who wears ugly sweaters like John? Or lestrade the silver fox? Tall? Dark haired? Mysterious brooding figure with nice cheek bones? Annoying? Oh God not Anderson. Does he even know Anderson? Probably not.

"I don't know." Sherlock confesses.

Mycroft smiles slyly and leans closer. He's so close Sherlock is suddenly aware of how tiny the table has become.

"And what about you? Who do you fancy?" Mycroft asks. He sounds so intrigued and there's something about the way he says it that make Sherlock hot and nervous.

"I don't fancy anyone." Sherlock mutters and looks away. Inside Sherlock's brilliant brain, he's completely screaming. Does he know how madly in love he is with him? Does he know how badly he wants him?

Mycroft gives him a look and even though Sherlock is trying to not meet his eyes he can tell exactly what look this is. A deep and intense gaze, the dominating kind that either makes you feel uncomfortably interrogated or increasingly aroused.

"Fine." Sherlock reaches for his wine glass and takes a sip. "He is smart."

Mycroft stiffens a little, as if he heard something shocking. "Really?"

"Yes." Sherlock stutters and takes another drink. "Smartest man you'll ever meet."

"But surely he isn't as smart as me."

No of course not Sherlock thinks. That's because he is you.

"But your my brother." He adds and looks to Mycroft's eyes.

His smile drops. Mycroft has distanced the space between them and the mood has suddenly changed.

"That's right." Mycroft tries to chuckle although he sounds so awkward and uncomfortable. "That would be weird."

"Yes." Sherlock nods, hiding his expression with a fake smile. He tries to force himself to look around the restaurant but he can't stare at anything other than his glass of wine. "Yes, that would be." He can't look at Mycroft when he says it. 

The two are still for a moment until Mycroft breaks the silence and stands up from his chair.

"Excuse me for one moment."

"Of course." Sherlock nods. He watches as Mycroft heads away from the table and disappears through the restaurant. Sherlock knows he will be coming back and instead of figuring out which of the seven nearest escape routes would be more effective he nervously pulls out his phone to distract himself.

Thats when he sees the notification: A friend request from a user named "Lonelygoldfish."

 


	3. Chapter 3

Their dinner has arrived but when Mycroft returns to the table Sherlock has disappeared. His heart drops at the sight of the chair, knowing perfectly well why it is empty. He has scared Sherlock off.

Mycroft curses, which is something he rarely does, but for what he has done he needs to say it. He has never been so flirtatious around Sherlock and Sherlock was literally calling him out on it.

But your my brother, he can hear Sherlock's voice in his head. Yes, that's right. They are brothers and Mycroft is hitting himself in the face for thinking elsewise. This wasn't a date, as if it would ever be!

And who is this mysterious fellow Sherlock is referring to? The only hint he gave was that this man was smart and in Sherlock's mind, quote on quote, the smartest man anyone would ever meet. He had to be referring to someone so Sherlock obviously has a love interest. This bothers Mycroft.

The food in front of him seems less interesting the more he thinks about it. He could eat away his feelings if he really wanted but he'd gain another four pounds and Sherlock would call him out on it next time they meet.

Why did he invite him here? Was it for a case or some weird experiment? Was he trying to embarrass him? Why did he leave? Did he find out? That could be why he left, he discovered his feelings and left because he was disgusted.

Yes, brother dear, you are right, thank you for reminding me how weird I am.

Mycroft groans. Right now he is wanting to slam his head in the table, although that would make a scene and he's not going to make a fool of himself after Sherlock walked out on him. Instead he kindly thanks the waiter with an explanation of why his "date" has disappeared and of course the waiter has to ask if they are together because why wouldn't he? In response Mycroft hands him an extra tip and tells him to be keep quiet and say nothing of this conversation to anyone.

Him and Sherlock will go home and forget this dinner ever happened. They'll both move on with their lives. It's most likely that Sherlock had another case come up, he tells himself, because there is no way he scared him off and Mycroft doesn't want to believe it. It had to be important, because as Mycroft pays the bill and prepares to leave, the waiter approaches him with what is definitely Sherlock's coat and tells him his date had left it behind.

Sherlock left so quickly that he must've forgot it.

"He's my brother," Mycroft almost says but when the waiter offers if they should call him and see if he'd like to come back for it he forgets correcting him and shakes his head, insisting he will be returning it to his "date", and thanks them before he leaves.

He's knows it's late so he won't be returning it to him tonight. If his schedule isn't busy tomorrow he might not have time either. Not like he'd ever want to return it though.

When he gets home he folds it neatly and puts it away, but as soon as he goes to bed he discovers theres too much temptation to touch it. He can't resist so he takes it off the living room coat rack and carries it to his room.

Only when he makes it to the bed does he realize what he is doing is completely dangerous. It's probably the most insane thing he's ever done and it's so ridiculous. He's going to sleep with his brother's coat.

But this isn't just any ordinary old coat he reminds himself. No. Not at all. This coat belongs to Sherlock, his precious little brother, the annoying curly haired menace.

"Oh Sherlock." Mycroft whispers and holds the coat like he would hold him. 

He holds it close because brothers can never embrace and Sherlock would never touch him. He holds it gently because Sherlock is fragile and losing him would break his heart. But most importantly he holds it with love because if Sherlock was here Mycroft would melt into his arms and if Sherlock was his Mycroft would never let him go.

"You may not feel the same but I will always love you." He whispers into the coat as if Sherlock was hearing him, as if he could ever say these words to him.

"Good night brother dear."

* * *

 

Its early in the morning when he hears a notification go off from his phone. Goverment stuff, his mind instantly thinks, and he dreads getting up to get it. The bed is warm, smells like Sherlock's coat, and is far too comfortable to leave but unfortunately he must because england is waiting for him to answer his phone. But when he checks he isn't expecting to find what he sees.

Accepted friend request from: dontbeboring

125 new unread messages from: dontbeboring

Mycroft blinks in amazement as he goes through and checks each one. Did Sherlock spend all night messaging him? He definitely didn't receive a single notification from any of the 125 messages.

He makes sure to read each one even though most of them are really strange. Theres no point answering them all and because Mycroft isn't sure how to reply he only leaves one response.

Lonelygoldfish: Hello. I see you flooded my inbox with notifications. Since you seem so eager to talk to me I might as well introduce myself. My name is Michael Jackson. I'm an american author, I write crime novels, I like watching murder documentaries, and I'm quite fond of the violin. Do you play?

Theres no way Sherlock can resist a man who loves crime, murder, and the violin, Mycroft smiles. He sends it but as soon as he does he gets a notification almost immediately.

Dontbeboring: Hello Michael. My name is Sherlock Holmes. I'm a consulting detective, I solve crimes, I like murders, and I play violin. What about you?

Dontbeboring: your profile picture looks interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"John!" Sherlock growls. "Why would you do that?!"

John shrugs in response. It is early in the morning and even though John has moved to live with his new girlfriend he still insists on hanging around the flat. Not that Sherlock minds because John is good company. It is always nice having to talk to someone who never responds...until you realize you've been talking to no one but yourself and a replacement John/red balloon.

But times like today are a reminder of why normal people are aggravating and John is a absolutely getting on his nerves because John Hamish Watson must have realized he downloaded a dating app and inside that simple yet evil mind of his, thought it would be a funny idea to go through his account, change his profile information, message a million different users whom he had no interest in interacting and had the nerve to reply to the only one he found the slightest bit intriguing.

But intriguing or not, Sherlock Holmes had no plans for a relationship. This app was only to be used to solve the murders and that was it. And to think! He was so close to catching the dreamcatcher and now hes blocked! How marvelous!

"John, this little stunt you've pulled I do not find the slightest bit amusing and I will not forgive you for this heinous act now if you would please give me the phone..." Sherlock says as he tries to retrieve his cellular device.

John may be small but unfortunately he's a solider. His speed and his fighting skills are well matched and his stubbornness is incredible. He is not giving up and refuses to hand the phone over.

"What do you mean? Isn't about time you had a boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Sherlock scoffs. "Who says I need a one? Dating, relationships, what good would that do? That's so boring!"

As John begins to type yet another message and Sherlock panics and makes a grab for it. "Don't give him the wrong idea John! The phone! Now!" He orders. "Don't you..."

It is too late. John has already pressed send.

Sherlock's eyes widen with fear and anger. Oh no. He didn't. "John Watson! I demand you delete that this instant."

"Ms Hudson!" John cries with laugher. Sherlock chases after him. Both of them start flailing around the room knocking into things and breaking stuff that is probably important or dangerous. But who really cares?

Right now Sherlock is at the point of literally begging. John stops to catch his breath. Sherlock drops to his knees in defeat. "John please what if..."

"Oh come on Sherlock! What the hell are you so afraid of?"

"What? Me?" Sherlock scoffs. "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not afraid of anything."

John crosses his arms. Of course. Sherlock isn't afraid of using a date app for actual dating. Not afraid at all. "Then let's see you message him!"

Sherlock's eyes grow wide. What? Him? Message this online stranger? A anonymous person whom he doesn't know? Sherlock looks at John with uncertainty. Is this really a good idea?

"Go on!" John smiles and waves the phone expectantly.

"But he won't like me."

"No, Sherlock I promise you, just give him a bloody chance will you?" John insists and offers him the phone. Sherlock hesitates, but finally accepts it.

"Fine then. I suppose I'll just play along with this silly little game but I can assure you he won't like me and..." his voice trails into silence.

He reads John's message.

Dontbeboring: as a matter of fact you do intrigue me. I hope you aren't seeing anyone.

Next he reads Michael's response to John.

Lonelygoldfish: intriguing? I disagree. However you are incredibly stunning. And no, I'm not seeing anyone, but I could be seeing you, might you be interested?

And then he about drops the phone.

John raises an eyebrow and tries to look over his shoulder. Well, obviously not his shoulder since he's as small as hedgehog so John is glancing around him trying to look while Sherlock stares in astonishment. Or is he staring in confusion? Curiosity? Excitement?

"Oh he messaged back!" John points out.

No duh.

Sherlock realizes his hands are shaking and takes a deep breath.

The only thing he's thinking about is how nervous he feels and how weird this is and it's really worrying. This human/person/man/stranger on the internet/random anonymous fellow likes him. Defiantly likes him. They don't even know each other which is weird because this person more than likes him and that he can deduce from reading the message, although there is something else but he can't figure it out.

"What do I do?" he looks at John and for once in his life he feels completely dumb. So this is what normal people feel like.

John makes a face and holds up his hands with a shrug. "Message him back?" John suggests and it's probably the most obvious answer he's ever heard from him.

"Well obviously!" Sherlock snaps and furiously waves the phone at him. "What should I say?!"

"I don't know! What do you want to say? I mean, he messaged you, it's not rocket science."

"But you messaged him first!"

"And that doesn't mean I am messaging him again!" John reminds him. "What does it say?"

"Says words John."

"No, it says, Sherlock Holmes will you please read the damn message!?"

"Okay. It says...he thinks I'm stunning...and he likes me." Sherlock shakes his head. Unbelievable. Someone actually likes him? It seems to good to be true. What is this? Is it a trap? "This is so stupid!" Sherlock groans. "I don't even know him!"

"Well, do you like him?"

Sherlock studies the man's profile. He's not gonna lie, Michael looks a little bit attractive. Even though he doesn't know him personally and they've only just met. But they seem to be getting along well. Maybe he should get to know him?

"I don't know?"

"What do you mean?" John exclaims. "You messaged him at least a hundred times last night!"

"Yes." Sherlock admits. That is true. "But some of those were screenshots of cat videos I found on the Internet." And that is also true.

"Why on earth would you do that?" John shouts and stares at him like he's crazy.

"I couldn't find the link. What was I supposed to do!?" Also because what better way to get a man's attention and at the same time trying not to get his attention then to repeatedly message him with pointless screenshots. He was bored and didn't think it would be relevant now. He didn't expect this would happen.

"Oh I don't know, maybe not message him 125 screenshots of cat videos?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes. "There was 74, the rest were..."

"Oh god I don't care. Are you going to message him back or not?"

"Well..." Sherlock stares at the phone in his hands. Should he or should he not? It should be a simple decision but it's too frustrating to think about choosing. There's no way this relationship can work out he convinces himself and he goes to delete it.

Before he can, he gets another message. This one is from Mycroft.

 


End file.
